


Четвертый шаг

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: В жизни все повторяется дважды.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Четвертый шаг

Шаг, второй — и Роза наконец вздыхает полной грудью. Она и не думала, что эта усеянная лепестками дорожка сделает ее свободной, но теплый весенний воздух заполняет легкие, а на губах играет таинственная улыбка. И дело не в сияющем Скорпиусе или умиротворенном Альбусе — занозах в её душе и сердце. Просто Розу впервые не душит глупое чувство ответственности за происходящее, хотя у нее это в крови. Все их приключения, каждый выбор, каждая ошибка вели именно к нынешнему моменту.

Но мама, судя по её сосредоточенному виду, так не думает: глаза прищурены, а правая рука сжата в кулак. Дядя Гарри украдкой придерживает её за плечо, и Роза понимает, что мама определённо ждёт от нее истерики. Но сейчас Гермиона Грейнджер, несмотря на блестящую интуицию, ошибается. Розе хочется подойти к маме, обнять её и сказать, что все действительно в порядке. Роза действительно рада стоять у алтаря рядом с Лили. Роза счастлива за Скорпиуса, и то, что он женится не на ней — самое правильное, что могло с ними случиться. 

Пусть Скорпиус родной и нужный, жизнь не кажется Розе серой рядом с совсем другим человеком. Хотя сегодня и не тот день, чтобы в этом признаваться. Она — героиня второго плана, которая должна аплодировать, смеяться и плакать вместе с остальными. 

Альбус ловит взгляд Розы и подмигивает ей перед тем, как они встают плечом к плечу за счастливыми молодоженами. Шафер и подружка невесты, верные друзья и опора друг для друга — идеальный тандем. А вся невысказанность между ними… возможно, ей следует таковой и оставаться?

Клятвы принесены, и гости восхищенно вздыхают, когда Скорпиус целует Лили. Роза кивает Альбусу, и они синхронно выпускают разноцветные искры из волшебных палочек. И все вокруг кажется прекрасным и удивительным, как в тех волшебных сказках о принцах и принцессах, которые так нравились Розе в детстве. Жаль только, что она никогда не мечтала оказаться принцессой, которая ждала, пока её спасут принц и его верные соратники. 

Роза снова бросает взгляд на маму и впервые чувствует небывалое единение с ней. Гермиона Грейнджер всегда была воином, ей не было дела до красивых платьев и разноцветных лент. Она сражалась за правду, свободу и лучшее будущее. 

«Наверное, мама чувствовала то же самое, когда настоящий герой их сказки целовал свою принцессу», — неожиданно думает Роза и резко встряхивает головой, стремясь отогнать эту мысль куда подальше. Её отношения со Скорпиусом и Альбусом куда сложнее и запутаннее, и прими Роза два года назад другое решение...

«Вы так похожи на нас с Гарри в юности», — вспоминает она вдруг усталый голос мамы и смотрит на Альбуса, словно впервые видит. В жизни сказки оказываются совсем другими и сияют кривым зазеркальем; а как иначе объяснить, что маме подставляет плечо дядя Гарри, как самой Розе — Альбус? 

Но провидение не дает сознанию Розы прийти к опасным выводам: на молодоженов начинают сыпаться поздравления, и круговерть праздничной суеты закручивает ее в беспокойном танце. Роза бегает, не перестает улыбаться и решать организационные вопросы, рассуждая, не так ли и была придумана суетливая кадриль.

У нее нет и секунды выдохнуть и перевести дух, пока в сумерках Альбус не объявляет о первом танце жениха и невесты и не разливается чарующая музыка. Скорпиус выводит Лили в центр лужайки, они кружатся под нежные звуки волшебных скрипок, а Альбус легко протягивает Розе ладонь.

Шаги к нему кажутся Розе опаснее и тяжелее, чем те, что она делала сегодня к алтарю, следуя за Лили. Они с Альбусом давно понимают друг друга безо всяких слов, так что это похоже на ответ на каждый непроизнесенный вопрос. 

Первый — Роза ни о чем не жалеет. Второй — ей его по-настоящему не доставало. Третий — Роза слишком скучала по объятиям Альбуса, чтобы отказаться от этого танца. Четвертый — им лучше бы остаться друзьями, но их сплетенные руки и стремящиеся друг к другу тела перечеркивают все шансы сохранить хрупкое и эфемерное равновесие. 

Искусство танца было создано, чтобы любоваться партнером, и Роза сама не замечает, как проваливается в глубину темных глаз Альбуса. Многим они кажутся карими, но она всегда видела их скрытую зелень. Они горели как два ярких фонаря, когда Роза смеялась над шутками Альбуса или приносила ночью в беседку оставшийся на кухне огневиски. И всё вокруг казалось ярким, живым и настоящим. Вот только Роза была его кузиной и девушкой его лучшего друга — и сложно сказать, что хуже. А теперь многое изменилось, но дает ли это право поступать им так, как хочется?.. Она не знает.

Плавные мажорные аккорды начинают звучать громче и требовательнее, скрипки уступают саксофону, и, узнав мелодию, Роза удивленно спрашивает:

— Танго?

— Я здесь ни при чем: это всё Скорпиус, — ожидаемо лукавит Альбус, обжигая её щеку своим дыханием.

— Уверен, что это хорошая идея? — приподнимает бровь Роза, когда ладонь Альбуса скользит по её бедру.

— Разве кому-то есть до нас дело? — он кивком головы указывает в центр лужайки, и Роза откидывается назад и позволяет себе двигаться в знакомом завораживающем ритме. 

В танго можно не бояться предвкушать и желать. Особенно когда доверяешь партнеру и плавишься от одного взгляда глаза в глаза. Они двигаются синхронно, угадывая каждое движение друг друга. Роза отсчитывает «три, четыре» и опускается вниз, а Альбус подхватывает ее, прижимая к себе. А потом они переходят на классические, почти целомудренные шаги, чтобы закружить друг друга в очередном вращении.

Тысяча нежных слов замирает на языке, но Роза может только улыбаться, когда они с Альбусом снова соприкасаются лбами, переводя дыхание. Он почти невесомо поправляет её выбившиеся из прически пряди, и Розе больше ничего и не нужно. Потому что их танец и без того говорит о том, что так страшно сказать вслух.

Принцессам нужны клятвы и объяснения, но Роза далеко не принцесса, и сейчас она наконец-то свободна и ничего не боится. Альбус тихо и искусно спас её — не от дракона, не от принца, а от самой себя.


End file.
